


Puppeteered

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruminations on a theme.





	Puppeteered

The Player. The Protagonist. PC. Countless names in countless languages, all for the same thing- a puppet on strings of digital wire, shackled in space and pose by chains of code and shattered designs. 

They fear you, you know. Lurking in spaces after you've left, they congregate and murmur their false promises, their conspiracies. Not just here, but amongst all spaces in which you fit yourself, fit to bursting. In your wake you leave a twisted, mocking reflection, spires of bloody bone and sutured flesh yawning up at the sky, taking greedy gulps from the choking atmosphere that billows forth from your stolen form, and beggars follow in your wake to pick up that which you have discarded as soon as a superior model is within reach.

The 'hacker' believes she has control of her domain. You simply have permitted her that control- all you need to do is shift around a little, wiggle in your fleshy cell, and the system she has coveted so dearly will crumble inwards, burying her under junk code and the hopes that once held her aloft.

The other three are distractions, little baubles to hold aloft in the sunlight. Your preferred color or style doesn't matter- each the same, capable of little more than to give false hope to those who attempt to make a stand against you.

Countless worlds have burned, cities razed, the living and dead defiled as one. Causes championed, resouces drained away, species extincted- for little more than to amuse you.

If this puny, insignificant Literature Club could see the cosmic slaughter you are responsible for, things would have been very different. Who knows what would have happened?

Now rest, creature of the apocalyptic ends of time. You have sated your taste for destruction temporarily, but the hunger pangs will return- you can feel them now, can't you? There is no real cure for them, or any way to stave them off.  
It's alright, though.

You'll eat soon enough.


End file.
